


Like Fine Whiskey

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, drinking whiskey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: John and Kaidan on a rare night at home, watching Blasto and drinking whiskey. John notices something...





	Like Fine Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is John and Kaidan after the Reaper war. Written for N7 day.

_“The light music of whisky falling into glasses made an agreeable interlude.” - James Joyce_

 

Tonight, they were staying in for a quiet, relaxing night at home. Something they rarely had the opportunity to enjoy, even now that the war was over. As Spectres, there was always something else someone needed help with.

The newest Blasto movie was playing on the TV, popcorn was in a bowl on the table, untouched, and of course, whiskey and lager close at hand. John leaned back against the arm of the couch, legs stretched out in front of him. Kaidan was tucked between them, back against his chest, holding a tumbler of whiskey in one hand - that hand resting on John’s thigh. They were content.

Kaidan slid the tumbler into John’s hand. Just like in the whiskey tasting glass Kaidan had dragged him to, he swirled it, watching as the low lights in the room made the liquid sparkle. Then he brought it to his nose and inhaled, then sipped the liquid, letting it fill his mouth with warmth before swallowing, relishing in the burn as it slid down his throat and moved through his blood stream, eyes closing in blissful abandon.

Eyes opening with fulfillment, John became distracted by the amber liquid in the glass. It hit him suddenly - Kaidan was like this fine whiskey in many ways. They took the form of all the knowledge he’d gleaned in the whiskey tasting class, more than he’d ever thought he needed to know. _Until now_.

Gazing at the liquid, he noticed, not for the first time, it was the same color as Kaidan’s eyes - a warm, deep honey color quickening to amber when the light hit it reminding John of when he laughed, humor sparkling in the depths of his eyes. The color would deepen, like a bottle of whiskey in shadow, bringing to mind the times Kaidan had sex on his mind, eyes going dark with arousal or a heated look from across the room. The color lightened when light completely bathed the liquid in the glass. That was Kaidan when he was completely at ease, gazing at John with such love, enough to fill the whole galaxy.

Expressive, the color of those eyes, just like the amber spirits in the glass.

The man tucked up into him was exotic, unusual, like the rarest of whiskeys. Memorable for just that reason, meant to be sipped sparingly so as to savor every nuance. Yet something John found himself incapable of - he wanted to imbibe regularly and often, getting drunk and intoxicated on the elixir that was Kaidan. A smooth blend, aged well over many years.

His comment, back in London, that they were ‘old soldiers’ echoed through John’s mind. If Kaidan considered himself old, his aging process was one to be admired and envied.

Kaidan was a full bodied taste, rich with multiple layers and a complex presence. Sampled enough, the taste gave way to an ease and comfort in familiarity. And once the sip hit your mouth...it warmed and heated, creating a passionate response.

Oh, such a wickedly strong taste, meant to pleasure and leave you breathless. Unplanned, John’s fingers slid softly along a collarbone, tenderly down a well-defined arm. A hitch in breath and then another swallow of whiskey.

The room was becoming warm, much like John’s blood as he partook of the whiskey...or Kaidan, in this case. The Blasto movie played on but was completely forgotten. Angling his head down, John saw sensual, half-lidded golden eyes gazing back at him. The heat he’d thought of before simmered in their depths. Wouldn’t take much to ignite the fire. His thoughts were muddied, drunk on whiskey or Kaidan he wasn’t sure.

Thinking of the whiskey he’d just imbibed, John’s thoughts went back to a comparison once more.

A subtle suggestion of flavor, not overpowering. Creamy and smooth, warm and inviting. Just a hint of sweetness making you desire more. A good and pure taste, straightforward and true. And yet... _and yet_...the taste could be hot and dark, spicy and lush...exhilarating. The words conjured dreams of steamy nights and a wild, driving beat to stir the heart - and other things.

John felt warm, body flushed with heat at where his thoughts were headed. As if Kaidan understood, he angled his head up. Lips met, teeth nipped, tongues dueled...the whiskey glass made a staccato sound on the table in haste, sliding dangerously close to the edge.

Now he knew - he _was_ drunk on Kaidan, consumed by the need for more, to never stop drinking from this heady potion.

A pause, “Hey...done watching the movie?”

That voice...smoky, deliciously roughened from the whiskey. Pleasant shivers slithered down John’s spine. He nodded.

Kaidan gave him an intense and tantalizing smile, eyes full of promise not found in any bottle of whiskey. He reached for the remote, turning off the TV. Heated amber eyes gazed back at him and John knew exactly how this night would end.

As they headed for the bedroom, he turned back to eye the bottle of whiskey on the table, smiled.

_Like fine whiskey, indeed_.


End file.
